yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
Zoey Proasheck
Zoey Proasheck, under the username Zoeya, and also known as Captain Zoey, has appeared in video series and PvPs, such like Crown Conquest, Duncan's Tekkit series and Trine 2 playthrough with Rythian and Sjin. She was mentioned in Duncan does Science when he did a series of her custom Test Chambers for the game Portal 2. In Crown Conquest she partnered up with Rythian and in Round 2 achieved a well-deserved first place. Zoey appeared early on in Duncan's Tekkit series, showing him around her mushroom village and some of the basics of the forestry mod. Her mushroom village was later burned to ash during Duncan's epic battle with Sjin, and then completely obliterated by Duncan's nuclear reactor meltdown. Zoey herself was killed in the cross-fire of arrows from their "Archangel's Smite" rings. Zoey has been voted best dressed sentient being 7 years in a row. In Rythian's latest Tekkit series, Minecraft- The Tekkit Adventure, and in Sjin and Duncan's final battle, Zoey has used the quotes which Honeydew continuously repeats. The quotes being "Some men just want to watch the world burn," and "They dug too deep." Her latest use of it in the Tekkit Adventure series was in Episode 4, where she made two signs, the one in top saying "You dug too deep" and the other one saying "I have awakened." although it is unsure if she did in fact create the signs (Oooo!) . She also took part in the Yogscast Awesomenauts game against Lewis, Simon, Martyn and allied with Sjin and Duncan. Zoey returns in the Tekkit series, accompanying Rythian in his quest for power and revenge on Sjin and Duncan for blowing up the server. Now an apprentice mage, she intends to use this power to regrow her mushroom village, and shares Rythian's feelings towards Sjin and Duncan for destroying her village in the first place. Zoey has a lot to learn in terms of magic, but already managed to fulfill one of her greatest dreams using it: meeting a mooshroom ( a pig that was changed into a mooshroom using magic ). She now cares for three mooshrooms: Daisy, Steven (formerly Sally) and Nilesy Jr. When she's not around, she has Teep Rex babysit them. Zoey also had plenty of magical accidents. When walking around she leaves a trail of sand which was dirt in the first place. She also tends to change aggressive mobs into more dangerous mobs using the same power used to create the mooshrooms, to the annoyance of Rythian. Quotes *"It's okay, he's a creeper now." *Rythian: "In-ter-dic-tion torch." Zoey: "Hehe, dick..." *"I have mushrooms!" *"Rythian, I need a wizard wand, now!" *"Rythian, I'm in space! I flew too high and now I'm in space! This is awesome! SPACE!" *"I had a mushroom village!" *"This fridge is completely science-free... Which means it doesn't work!" Trivia *Her surname is not actually Proasheck, which is a portmanteau of "Pro as heck" and came from her Twitter page. Her actual last name is unknown, although some imply it might be "Prokhorova", as a "Zoey Prokhorova" is friends with the Yogscast members on Facebook. However, it is unconfirmed if this is the actual Zoey. *She has recently become a "fasion icon" as an interior designer. Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Needs Pictures